


On Your Mark

by coeurvolant



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this in 30 mins bc I have artblock, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurvolant/pseuds/coeurvolant
Summary: Tomoe squirmed from her position in front of Kaoru, looking to the side uneasily as though avoiding eye contact. "It's not like I don't trust in your makeup skills -," She quickly clarified, afraid she might've offended the upperclassman, "It's just -,""Shhh..." Kaoru shushed her as she leaned in again, brush held firmly in her right hand as she took gentle grip of Tomoe's chin in her left. "You mustn't talk while I apply your lipstick, my dear."
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	On Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> short, early halloweenie fic

"Kaoru!" Himari squealed, her eyes lighting up as the upperclassman walked in, donned in flashy vampiric garb, "You look amazing! As usual, of course!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together before fishing her phone out to start an impromptu photo op.

"Lovely to see you as always, my little kitten." Kaoru responded pleasantly, fully indulging her and striking dramatic poses as she flipped her large cape this way and that with the movements of a seasoned professional.

  
Ran cleared her throat loudly, staring pointedly at Himari, "We have to go soon," She reminded her, "Tsugumi's already waiting for us."

  
"O-oh, right!" Himari replied, a sheepish grin across her features as she snapped three more photos before reluctantly pocketing the device, "Right...Kaoru, if you're not too busy right now, could you lend us a hand?" She asked, "We're running late for our class' costume contest, and since the third years still have a few hours, we were wondering if you could help out. Maya's been working the stage all day and Hina's helping Tsugu with hers already."

  
"Yeah..." Ran added, rubbing her arms as she thought about the massive splattering of stars that now bedazzled their beloved keyboardist's face. Of course Tsugumi could rock _anything_ , but she personally did not want anything sparkly or jeweled on her face. Or anyone _elses_ ' for that matter.

  
"Of course, it would be my pleasure. I helped with a lot of costuming for the theater club, after all." Kaoru responded with a wide smile, looking the group up and down, "And which of you is needing aid specifically...? Your costumes look quite magnificent -and completed, if I do say so myself."

  
"About that -," Ran was cut off as Moca slammed the doors open, walking in with a basket of bread in her arms, looking not as happy as she should be.

  
"You all owe me. _Big_ time." She muttered between mouthfuls, eyeing the group.

  
Tomoe followed in behind Moca, waving in greeting to Kaoru as she did so, "Ran made her take off her bread costume. Cause we're supposed to be matching and all." She explained with a laugh, shaking her head. 

  
"Ah, so you guys are going with a theme!" Kaoru said, clapping her hands together, "How delightful. And...er, what is this theme?"

  
Himari puffed out her chest, "Little Red Riding Hood, of course!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Ran's the woodcutter, Tsugumi's the...uh... _young_ granny, Moca's Little Red, Tomoe's the Big Bad Wolf and I'm the mother!" She twirled around in her dress, curtseying and waving her hand as though she was preparing for a beauty pageant rather than a school costume contest. 

  
"We really shouldn't have asked Hina for help." Ran mumbled, rubbing her forehead as she thought about their vivacious, modern grandmother with sparkly stars all over her face. As much as she tried to hide how much she didn't care about the whole ordeal, when it came to competitions, she always got somewhat... _competitive_. 

  
"Moca only agreed to be Little Red to hold the basket of bread." Tomoe added helpfully with a chuckle.

  
"So I'm assuming she is the little kitten that will be requiring my attention?" Kaoru asked, noting the many sprinkling of crumbs around the other girl's face. Her costume, on the other hand, was very well made, must like the rest of the Afterglow members'. She was sure Rinko probably assisted them in some way, being good friends with Ako and texting buddies with Himari. The latter's costume looked more like a princess' than a mother's, however. That was probably _all_ Himari.

  
"Whatchu talking about?" Moca drawled as she shoved another loaf of bread into her mouth, her basket nearly empty at this point, "I'm fully ready. Just gotta replenish my stash when I meet Tsugu downstairs." She said, linking arms with Ran.

  
Himari laughed nervously, "Tomoe was so busy helping us with our costumes that she was running around everywhere and didn't have time to get hers ready." She said, patting the drummer who was currently donning her set of fuzzy ears and wolf paws.

  
The crimson haired girl whipped around, her brows furrowing at those words, "Wait, what? I thought this was the whole costume. Didn't Moca say _she_ wanted to have make up done?"

  
"I _did_. Cause I thought I was gonna be _bread_." Moca deadpanned, "I wanted to have my face painted like a bun."

  
"Anyways," Ran cut in, shoving Moca away, "We'd stay and help, but as I said, Tsugumi's been waiting for a while..."

  
"And we don't wanna have to redo our costumes and make up again!" Himari exclaimed, "So could we leave Tomoe safely in your hands?" She pleaded.

  
"Guys, I really don't need anything else..." Tomoe butted in, already trying to head for the door.

  
"Nonsense, we have a _plan_!" Himari exclaimed, "And I worked super hard to come up with the perfect look for you!" She quickly ran over to her desk, reaching inside to search its contents blindly before procuring a rather crumpled piece of paper, "Aaaand, here it is! Please use this, Kaoru! We're counting on you!" She smiled brightly as she thrust the sheet into the upperclassman's arms, proceeding to run out the door with Ran and Moca before she could disagree. 

  
Kaoru frowned, her eyes skimming through the scrawls on the paper as she tried to make sense of them. The rather comically drawn pictures accompanying the words on either sides of the margins was additionally doing more harm than good.

  
Tomoe let out a big sigh as she peeked at it from over the older girl's shoulders, her eyes then flickering to the clock overhead, "Well, we got half an hour, so let's do this?"

* * *

"I know your excitement is unbearable at the moment, but I beg you to please hold still, my little kitten." Kaoru said with a grin, the brush in her hands lifting as she sat back to admire her unfinished work. It had taken some time -more than half the time they had been allotted, but she was rather confident she had relayed Himari's notes quite well.

  
Tomoe on the other hand, squirmed from her position in front of her, looking to the side uneasily as though avoiding eye contact. 

  
Kaoru took notice of this gesture, offering her a kind smile back, "I assure you, my makeup skills are top notch." She stated dramatically, tossing her hair behind her shoulder, "This will only serve to further accentuate your beauty. Tonight, you'll be a sparkling actress, just like myself." 

  
"No, no, it's not like I don't trust in your makeup skills -," Tomoe quickly clarified, afraid she might've wounded the upperclassman, "It's just -,"

  
"Shhh..." Kaoru shushed her as she leaned in again, brush held firmly in her right hand as she took gentle grip of Tomoe's chin in her left, "You mustn't talk while I apply your lipstick, my dear." She chided the younger girl, eyes narrowing as she started to paint with the precision of an artist. She would _personally_ be offended if the Afterglow members didn't win the costume competition at this point.

  
Teal eyes looked away again as the cold tip of the brush met Tomoe's skin, Kaoru letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she finished lining the perimeters of Tomoe's lips. She took a moment to further admire her work before continuing, taking full advantage of her current position while the drummer wasn't looking.

  
She really gave herself a pat on the back for the make up she chose for Tomoe, happy that she had been the one designated to interpret and apply it. That way, Kaoru was able to personally make sure that it wasn't so heavy to distinguish the other girl's naturally pretty features -Himari had an eye for such things, and she was glad to be included in this instance.

  
Kaoru couldn't help but blush as Tomoe met her gaze as she was staring, a confused expression across her face as the older girl stopped moving, "Stay still." She muttered redundantly, hoping the pounding of her heart wasn't loud enough for the both of them to hear. 

  
Tomoe let out a small grumble of protest, her cheeks reddening as she clamped her lips shut once more.

  
The guitarist finished her final touches, setting aside the brush as her fingers continued to linger at the other girl's face. Perhaps it was the energy in the air, or the fact that the two were alone, but Kaoru couldn't help but feel rather intrepid in that moment. She acted almost on pure reflex as she suddenly pressed closer, settling her own lips against Tomoe's perfectly painted ruby ones. Kaoru felt her stiffen in surprise for just a moment, before leaning in further and reciprocating until she felt the younger girl's lashes pressed closely against her own. 

  
When they finally parted, Kaoru's eyes immediately went back to stare at Tomoe's lips, "I've uh...certainly ruined your lipstick." She said dumbly, feeling too jittery to say or look at anything else.

  
There was a moment of silence before laughter filled the air, Tomoe clutching her sides with her paw-clad hands as her shoulders shook in amusement. 

  
Kaoru felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment as she struggled to find the words to say, kind of wishing she could jump out the window at that moment when nothing came to mind.

  
"I like it better this way." Tomoe said when she settled down, propping her arms casually on either sides of Kaoru's shoulders. She leaned into her once more, smiling wolfishly at the stunned girl before kissing her again for good measure as though to affirm Kaoru that the laughter was not towards her earlier actions. "Wish me luck on that costume contest?" 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of short stuff written but am also art and writing blocked so i haven't posted anything really sobs...i also (almost) share the same bday as himari so wanted to write something bandori related.
> 
> anyways i'm sorry this fic is pretty much a mishmash of words bc i sat at my pc for 30 mins just writing whatever came to mind so HERE IT IS  
> and couldn't think of a title this time so picked an afterglow song name !! ; u ;
> 
> ALSO SIDE NOTE I'M ECSTATIC AFTERGLOW IS COVERING YUI'S ROLLING STAR BC I ALWAYS REQUEST FOR BANDORI TO IN THEIR SURVEYS LOL


End file.
